Impossible Love
by AngelWings14530
Summary: (Yet, another story I adopted from EveDuncan2, again not much has changed in the first chapter.) Bubbles believes she is ugly, but do the ruffs think so? Rated T: Language
1. Chapter 1

Impossible Love Chapter 1 Contradict Much?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

**Bubbles' P.O.V. **

I glanced at my face in the mirror and looked away almost instantly. I was ugly. I couldn't hide the fact from myself. I'd always known I wasn't a very pretty child, but it became more and more clear to me that I'm ugly over the years. At first it was the family pictures. I would stand in between my two sisters, Blossom would hold my hand and smile with perfect teeth, Buttercup would drape her arm around my shoulders and smirk, and the professer would grin and rest his hand on Blossom's shoulder. I would always smile too widely and feel overshadowed by everyone since they were taller than me. I would sit down on my bed and stare at the picture for hours thinking, 'Is that really me?'. Blossom looked lovely with her flowing red hair and attention grabbing pink eyes shining and Buttercup looked exotic with her short jet-black hair and glowing green eyes.

They were both tanned to perfection and had perfect figures for their age of 12. 16 now they still look stunning while I look washed out, with my porcelain skin that refused to darken, my curly golden-blonde hair that further bleached my face, and my pale blue eyes that looked extremely tired. Next, it was my sisters being way to over protective. They would never let me out of thier sight and whenever any boy would seem to get to close they would push them away, litteraly in Buttercup's case. It was really sweet of them but it was also... depressing. They were trying to help, I get that, but all it really did to me was make me feel less and less appealing. And there were a bunch of more clues over time. Me and my sisters were sixteen now. Buttercup still exotic, but she was curvy. Not fat by any means, she had a flat tummy, but she has a C-Cup and a butt to match.

Blossom was still beautiful, if not more so, and now she had a D-Cup and a decent sized bootie. I, on the other hand, was little miss B-cup with a tiny little bubble butt and I was only 5ft 3in. My sisters were long-legged hotties at 5ft 5in and they both have boyfriends. I have never had a boyfriend, or my first kiss, or anything. Buttercup had already, um, ahem, lost her virginity to Mitch, but I was the only one who knew besides her and Mitch. Blossom is always with Dexter, her BF since she was eight, and they are in love. Yes, I am jealous of my sisters, but not only because their social lives and looks, but they are also much better fighters than me. They are still way protective of me but I was aloud to have a life now. Blossom was in science club and cheerleading (not as much of a contradiction as you'd think) and always kept an A+ average.

Buttercup was in soccer and football and she had a C average. I was a drama geek, an art freak, and in the book club. Yeah, I know ditsy Bubbles in book club? How hillarious. But I loved reading, well fiction books anyway. Nonfiction puts me to sleep. I have a B+ average that I'm proud of and I had made some good friends over the years. Robin had been my best friend since kindergarden and she was also the nicest person I knew, even though she had a sharp tounge at times. I wouldn't be so self aware if it weren't for the boys. The popular ones would always fake flirt with me, the bad boys would tease me and follow me around, even the misfits would stare at me. I would often get home and cry silently, so no one would hear me. As far as everyone knew, I was just as cheerful as I had been since I was five. Which would be true if _he_ didn't ruin it for me.

**End of Bubbles' P.O.V**

**Buttercup's P.O.V. **

I am so afraid for Bubbles. She's so naive about the cruelty of the world. She didn't know that she was absolutely beautiful. She saw herself differently then everyone else did. She thought her skin was as pale as ghost while it was more like porcelain. She thought her eyes were lifeless while they sparkled and resembled a blue sky. Her golden hair suited her perfectly while she thought it only bleached her out more. All the boys would flirt with her and she thought they were teasing her. It was ridiculous. The girls at school all envied her and would be absolute bitches to her any chance they got. It was sickening but high school sucked like that. Me and Blossom had only barely saved her from an attempted rape last year. She hadn't even noticed the seven men following her home one night. Like I said, _naive_. She doesn't even know what dangers in the world there could be, she has no idea. Even after the incident with _him_.

**End of Buttercup's P.O.V**

**Blossom's P.O.V. **

The first day of school is tomorrow, but I'm not as excited as I usually am. I would be, if I didn't have the knowledge that the Rowdyruff Boys were coming to our high school. It would only be a nuisance for me and Buttercup, but Bubbles was scared to death of them. Especially Brick. I don't know particularly why, but I didn't question her. Buttercup knew but she would not tell me. She said, and I quote_, "Mind your own fucking business!". _So I'm guessing it was pretty bad. School was bad enough for Bubbles, with all the girls being horid to her and the boys not giving her one day without being hit on. It frustrated the hell out of her and me both. Sure she was still cheerful little Bubbles but that just made it worse. She would never stand up for herself, she'd just take it. That just made her an easier target. And most nights I would just stay up and worry about her. She didn't deserve the shit she got, but there was nothing I could do about it.

**End of Blossom's P.O.V**

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I want... That's just it. I don't if I want, what I think I want. If that makes any sense. I had gone out with almost every chick in Townsville, searching. Searching for that electric feeling I got anytime I was around _her_. I don't know what caused the... feelings I have for _her_, I should hate her. But I just can't, I've tried, believe me I've tried so much it hurt. I have nothing in common with her. She's perfect and sweet and honest and real and I'm flawed, brutal, and a liar. She's my enemy, and I'm hers. I know that is the only relationship I will ever have with _her_. But, at least it was something and most nights I fall asleep hoping it will grow into something more. But, I am painfully aware that it won't and I can't let it happen either. I would only hurt _her_, and I vowed I would never hurt Bubbles again.

**End of Brick's P.O.V**

**Boomer's P.O.V. **

I'm afraid. I know, a Rowdyruff Boy, scared? Well it's for good reason, I'm in love. With the WRONG girl. I've tried to convince myself it was all in my head, that I just love her looks, but it's not just that. It's her laugh, her smile, the way she loves so unconditionally, her easy triggered blushes, her petite figure, her... everything. She is also impossible to get. She is under constant watch of her ''body gaurds" and she is also my enemy. So there are a few problems, BIG problems at that. But, I'm determined to at least make her my friend, even though she would never be fully mine, it would still be some sort of positive relationship. Bubbles wouldn't care that I'm a rough and she's a puff, well, I hope not anyway...

**End of Boomer's P.O.V**

**Butch's P.O.V. **

Shit! This cannot be happening to me. After the thousand mile long trail of broken hearts I've caused, one girl has mine. One damn blonde! I am so dissapointed in myself. We're polar oposites, and she's not my type, and, and it just won't work. I mean sure, she's beautiful and sweet, but she's too naive and well... pure. If sugar was a person it would be her and I love that about her. As much as I hate to admit I love literally every single thing about her, but I have no experience with innocent girls and she's my enemy, but I'm still gonna go for it. Maybe it's in my head and if I spend a few minutes alone with her I'll realize I don't love Bubbles. But if I actually do love her I could have a serious problem on my hands. I'll be in complete deep shit...

**End of Butch's P.O.V**


	2. Chapter 2

Impossible Love Chapter 2 School...Fun pt. 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

I sigh walking through the familiar halls that is Pokey Oats High. Just another day. Another day with the Rowdyruff Boys coming to the same school as us. I should care, shouldn't I? I should want to put up a fight with the principal Mr. Agens like Blossom did. I should want to steer clear of them, and I am, Brick especially. I so do not want to repeat what happened a few years ago. But, I don't care that they are here. I don't want to fight them, I've done plenty of that in the past. And I just don't give it a second thought. So what? The boys are here. It's not like they are still causing havoc like they used to. In fact all the villains just... stopped one day. That day being the first day of 6th grade, but anyways the villains live normal or as normal as they can get lives here in Townsville. Though they stay on the bad side of the City, where all the gang fights and slums are.

I've only gone there once out of curiosity and villians aren't the only ones reciding there, normal citizens are there too. So I got a job at the hospital there to help those that are sick, and I bring fresh blankets, food, water, and other needs to the homeless and homeless shelters. I have walked past the boys a few times and they don't even notice me. I sigh in relief everytime. I know what happens if you wonder these streets alone at night where villains are lurking around. Let's just say villians aren't too happy with a puff walking around on _their _turff. Today I'm wearing black leggings that I rolled up to just below my knees, and a cobalt blue dress/shirt tank-top with black flatts. My hair is down today, with a black headband in, though I leave my bangs out to cover some of my face. "Hey, beautiful." a voice says behind me.

I smile, "Hey, Mike. Good morning to you too, though could you stop with the lying. I'm not beautiful." I told him with a shake of my head as I closed up my locker. "Your right, I'm sorry I ment to say, hello georgous." he said flashing me his dazziling smile. I giggled and walked away. If only he knew. "Yeah, bye Mike." I called back over my shoulder. Mike Believe, my best friend since middle school. Mike's 6ft 2in now, light brown hair, and brown eyes. He is actually pretty cute, though I won't admit it to him. Lord knows how he'd never let that one go. He's always calling me beautiful, sometimes I get giddy inside thinking _yeah, maybe I am beautiful. _But that just shuts down when I realize he's just teasing me again. Why did Professor have to create something so... ugly. Sometimes I wish I never was created, my sisters proved that they can fight the villains on thier own.

All I do is get in the way. Much like I did right now. "Oops, I'm so sorry. I must have not seen where I was going. Are you alright?" I asked kneeling down to the boy I just ran over. He rubs his head and peaks one eye open. He then chukles softly, "Nice meeting you again, Bubbles." he said with a kind smile. "Boomer?" I asked, and he chuckled again. "Yeah, it's me." he said. I flushed in embarassment, "I am really sorry. Do you need help getting up?" I asked holding out my hand. He took it and I helped pull him up. Damn. He got. Hot. Since the last time I saw him, though that was when he was 15. 17 now and just... wow. He's 6ft 3in, well built like his brothers, with those deep blue eyes that I find myself get lost in like right now. Along with his blonde hair that's a little curly. He no longer has wings-style bangs, he has bangs but they are to the side.

He looks like a younger Alex Pettyfer. Did I mention he was hot? "Maybe you should get a beeper or something so people know your coming so you don't run them over too." he advised. "Ha, ha. Your georgous." I said whistfully. He smiled slyly. Then I realized what I just said and scrunched my nose in confusion, "Wait... What?" I said embarassed and confused. He chuckled, it sounds like music to my ears. The kind of music you don't hear anymore, music by Bach, Beethoven, etc... Beautiful music, the kind of music that I love. Considering I play the piano and all. Bach is my favorite though. Oh my gosh, could I be anymore of a geek? "Well, since you did run me over. Do you mind showing me to my next class?" he asks. "Sure." I say absent mindly, lost in my thoughts and those deep blue eyes. He smiles at me and I shake my head getting out of my daydream.

"Oh, sorry. Right, English? Oh, that's my class. Just follow me." I told him after I looked at his schedule that I took from his hand. We walked in mostly silence, making a little small talk then we entered the room. The bell rang and class began. Brick entered the class as soon as the bell went off. Great. I have _him_ in my English class too. Though I am glad Boomer took the seat by me so Brick couldn't. Brick did get handsome, though I hate to admit it. He too has crazy long red-orange hair but he cut it so it ends where mine does, mid-back. He keeps it tied in a low ponytail, and wears his usual red baseball cap. His face got more oval shaped, handsome really. And those crimson-red eyes that strike fear into anyone who looks at them, same with me. But before I found them..._enticing, intersting_.

I had thought there was a lonely, sorrowed story behind those eyes. I guess I was wrong. He got tall, a full foot taller than me. He's 6ft 5in. You'd fear the mighty Rowdyruff Commander and Leader also if you went through what I went through at 14. I'll just sum it up. Brick, 15 year old, started gettting tired of always losing to a bunch of girls. So, he kidnapped me when I was dumb enough to walk the streets of the 'bad' side of town when I got curious as to what was over there. He tortured me until my sisters gave up fighting him and his brothers. They ruled over Townsville for about a week until we kicked their butts and they got sent to juvie for 2 years. Now their back at 17. Yay. Brick took his seat far away from me, I litterly let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Bubbles, could you explain why Helena is so desperate for Demetrius's affection?" the English teacher Mrs. Wheeler asked me.

We're reading Shakespere's _A Midsummer's Night Dream, _one of my favorites. I can understand Shakespere, it's not that hard for me. So the teacher makes me take all the class disscussion because I'm the only one that gets it. But I like helping the other students understand as well so I don't particularly mind. Classes go on as usual. I have one class with just Boomer in it which is Biology, one class with just Butch in it which is Geometry that I have to get tutored on. I'm so thankfull for Blossom doing that for me when she has all the school student body president stuff going on as well. Thankfully no classes with just Brick in them. It's lunch now, good only 3 more hours of school left. "Bubbles! Wait up, don't you dare get your food without me!" Robin warns me as she runs to catch up to me in the luch line.

Robin has long chesnut brown hair that she ties in a high ponytail, and light brown eyes. She's tanned slightly which I'm jealous of, and has a curvacious body. Unlike me she is beautiful. She's wearing blue jeans, black converse, a concert t-shirt that I got her when we saw _Three Days Grace _and a black hoodie. "Geez, Robby. Aren't you like sweating in that thing? It's 85 degrees outside." I informed her. "So? You think I care?" she asked scuffing as she cut in front of the boy behind me. "Hey! You can't just cut-" the boy protested. I looked back at him and gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. We can go to the back of the line if you want." I offered. "Nah, no. Don't worry about it." he said a little like he's in a trance. I look to Robin in confusion she just shrugged and smirked that 'I-know-something-you-don't' smirk.

"A-Are you alright. You look a little... lost." I asked the boy. He's cute and all with black hair and blue eyes. "Huh... Oh, I'm fine." he said. I gave him an unsure smile but let it go and moved up in line. That was weird. Oh well, after Robin and I got our lunch we walked over to our lunch table with my sister and their friends along with Mike. I bit into one of my fries, as Robin's talking to me about something her little brother- oops, I mean little demon, did this morning. "I swear, I'm going to kill that little runt!" she yelled. I laughed. "Maybe he just wanted your attention." I suggest after my laughter fit. "Are you serious? Wearing my bra and running through the house does not give him attention. It gives him a grave." she ranted. I giggled again, "Did I ever tell you how much I love Ryan?" I asked her. She scowled at me, I giggled again.

I then spot the boys looking out of place by the cafeteria door. I looked at my sisters and they shook their heads, I gave them a pleading smile and they rolled their eyes at me. "Boomer! Would you and your brothers like to sit with us?" I asked yelling across the room, standing up so he could see me. He and his brothers shared confused looks, shrugged and walked over to my table. I smile then sit down, at least someone's making them feel welcomed. Butch is by far most the hottest ruff. With that bad, mysterious boy edginess that I'm hoplessly attracted to. Yeah I know. Bubbles the sweet, innocet puff attratcted to bad boys, don't make me laugh. Ha, ha, ha. Well, too bad, truth is I'm attracted to bad boys. Deal with it. Butch's about 6ft 6in, sun-kissed tanned skin, black messy hair that's often spiked, and those forest green eyes that make you wonder.

"Bubbles, you sure this is a good idea? Making the enemy feel welcome?" Robin whispered. I shrug, "If I don't, who will?" she looked at me skeptically. I rolled my eyes, "Oh, c'mon. They haven't done anything bad since they got here." I told her. "That's because they were in jail and they want to keep up apperances. Who's to say they won't turn on you a month from now?" she tried to reason. "I'm not saying they won't. But a little kindness goes a long way." I explained to her. She sighed and chuckled, "Why must you be so gracious?" she asked smiling at me. I shrug, "It's how I was created." we then both laughed. Once the boys sat down across from me I looked at them confused, "Aren't you guys going to have lunch?" I asked looking at thier empty side of the table. They shrug, I sigh and hand them my tray, taking my apple and bottled water though.

"You guys can share mine for today. It's alright, just eat." I said when they were hesitant. Boomer called the fries, Brick and Butch split my cheese burgur. "Bubbles! Go out with me!" some guy yelled from the football table. I frowned, and picked at my apple peal. The cheerleaders at the table stared daggers at me. Must they make fun of me? "Ashton, go suck a dick!" Robin yelled at him in my defence. She got cheers from everyone at my table, "Robin that wasn't necissary." I told her once the applause died down. "Course it was. Never know, he might actually enjoy it." she said slyly taking a bite of her burger. I almost choked on my water. I looked back at Antony who's scowling and fixing his hair for the uptenth time. "Hmm... you maybe right. I mean he does fix his hair an awful lot." I agreed smiling. My whole table laughed.

"That's my girl. I knew you could insult!" Buttercup joked. "Oh, shut up, Buttercup." I said giggling. "She's right you know Bubbly Poo. I might get you cursing yet." Robin raved. I laughed that the nickname, "Bubbly Poo? Seriously?" I asked her, she smiled in delight at the name. "What is Bumble Bee not enough for you anymore?" I asked her. "Bumble Bee is too old. Too kindergarden." Robin replied. "And, what? Bubbly Poo isn't?" Mike asked. Robin biffed him upside the head. "You just called me that this morning." I reminded her laughing. The whole table erupted in laughter again. Robin ripped her burgur apart like an animal crewing grumpily. And to get the attention off of her she directed it to the boys by asking them, "So. What have you guy been up to? Since you know, you've been in the slammer?" she asked bluntly. "Robin! That isn't polite." Blossom scolded.

Robin rolled her eyes at her. They shrug, "Not much really. I've been listening to music though mostly. And I've picked up the piano." Boomer said. I brighted, "Really? That is so cool! I play the piano too. What kind of music?" I asked smiling at him. He chuckled and blushed slightly, "Classical. I like Bach mostly." he answered. "Oh my gosh. Me too. I'm like the only one in this school who loves classical music. This is so exciting! I'm not the only classical geek anymore." I teased. "Can I hear you play?" I asked him. "Sure, as long as I get to hear you play." he answered smiling at me. "Deal." I said smiling. "I've been fixing cars and junk." Butch says. "Do you like it?" I asked. He half-smiled at me, "Yeah, I do." I nodded, "Good. You should be doing what you enjoy. Are you going to become a mechanic or something?" I asked.

He shugged, "I dunno. I do have a job at a garage though. Pays good." he said like it's no big deal. "Cool man. If your any good, I might have to take my car down there. Where's the garage you work at?" Mike asked. He, Butch and Mitch got into a conversation about cars leaving the rest of us oblivious. Mitch is a mechanic too. Mitch has cropped brown hair and green eyes like Buttercup though not as luminous. He's pretty cute too, for a bad boy/geek. "What have you been doing Brick? Thinking up new torture methods?" Buttercup asks sarcastic staring daggers at him. I froze and started at her like she's crazy. "Quit with your smart mouth, Buttercup!" I yelled getting up from my table. "You know _nothing_ about what happened. Apologize to Brick and then apologize to me, in matter of fact an apology won't even be good enough for me." I calmed down a little as my eyes filled with tears.

"You'd better think of something, I'm not talking to you until you do." I told her firmly, then grabbed my bag. "I'm sorry about my sister's behavior. She just doesn't know when to stop acting like a child." I said pursing my lips at her as I spoke to the boys, then I left. Whatever, I have gym next anyway. I'm sure Coach McLauthlen won't mind if I'm 5 minutes early. I sigh as I walk down the halls to the gymnasium.


	3. Attention! Author's Note:

**Attention! Author's Note:**

Hello my loving fans! I am so sorry for not updating for months, like I'd vanished in thin air but I assure you that I just had a MAJOR writer's block for ALL my stories. I'm getting back in the hang of things. One story at a time though, I'm going to start with the one that's the most time away from, if that makes sense? Since my summer away from school will most likely consist of sitting at the house reading, I'll be updating stories hopefully. I just have no more ideas but I'm trying to get that spark of my imagination ignited again. The best I can do is promise that I will update ALL my stories, I just don't know when. I promise an update of one chapter per story within the month. PROMISE, :) 3 you all!

-AngelWings14530


End file.
